


Screw the Impala

by kesktoon04



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesktoon04/pseuds/kesktoon04
Summary: Dean x ReaderWord Count: 862Warnings: Violence, fluff, angst. It’s like the show :)





	Screw the Impala

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Okay my lovely cucumbers, this one is a Dean x Reader!! Hope you like it! And I take requests just not smut please :)

You let out a breath as you stared down the forest in front of you. Looking over at Dean who was standing next to you, you saw he was doing the same.

Sam walks up and wedges himself between the two of you. “Ready Dean? (Y/N)?” Dean sends his brother an angry look but hides it before you can see.

Sighing, you start the trek deeper into the woods. “Nope. Let’s go.”

The two men followed you, Dean doing so with a smirk on his face. All three of you held flare guns in one hands and a knife in the other. As soon as you reached the confinement of the trees, there was a zombie running towards you.

She had no weapons from what it looked like, so you took the advantage and let her “run into” your knife. You yanked it away as you heard a loud thud from a few feet behind you.

“You alright back there guys?” You ask them with a cocky tone lacing your voice. 

“(Y/N)!” You hear Dean yell to you urgently but don’t understand why until it’s too late. You spin around right as another zombie tackles you to the ground.

You land on the ground roughly and the zombie starts laying punches to your stomach and face. Dean runs over to help you, but the zombie that he had been fighting dragged him to the ground and had him pinned like you were.

Remembering that you had put your knife in the pocket of your jeans, you reach for it. In success you pull it up and are about to use if to gain the advantage, but it gets smacked out of your hand.

“Sam, you alright?” You hear Dean yell for his brother since his end had been very quiet.

“Yeah… I’m okay-” His response was cut off by a grunt as he killed his fourth zombie. 

You and the zombie that you were fighting both started scrambling for the knife. You almost had it… before you got kicked in the stomach. The zombie laughs evilly and plunges the knife into your stomach, earning a pained cry from you.

Sam made his way to you and killed your zombie. Dean had fought off a few, but that wasn’t what he was worried about. He ran to you and yelled at Sam, “Go get the car, Sammy!”

You were starting to zone out. The only thing keeping you awake right now was the constant burning you were feeling in your abdomen.

All of a sudden you were in someone’s arms. Dean.

“Hey, (Y/N). Look at me. Keep your eyes on me. Come on kid…” His voice broke on the last word. “Please…” He pressed down on your stomach to try and stop the bleeding, apologizing for hurting you every twenty seconds.

Soon the car was there and Dean lifted you up as gently as he could. You whimpered in pain as your wound pinched at the movement. When you were in the backseat of the car, Dean joined you and rested you head in his lap. “Damn it Sam, drive faster!”

“I’m going twenty over already!” He argued but you still felt the car speed up.

The pain was dulling and you knew that couldn’t be a good thing. “Dean…” Your voice came out and it surprised you almost as much as it surprised Dean.

“Shh-”

“I’m… sorry.” You cut him off so you could speak before you pass out, which you could feel happening sooner rather than later.

“(Y/N)?” Dean looks down at you and moves some hair off of you dirty face. His hand was still lingering over your stomach.

You take a few short breaths since that’s all you could get before saying, “I’m sorry… that I’m getting… the Impala dirty…”

Dean shakes his head and the tears that had been brimming finally surfaced, “Screw the Impala.”

You give a soft, pained chuckle and start to feel the tug of darkness again. Dean seems to notice that because he leans down and kisses your cheek. “Come on (Y/N), stay awake please… We’re almost there.”

You nod and stare up into his endless eyes with your fuzzy ones. “Okay Dean.”

After hearing this conversation, Sam speeds up even more. They were in view of the hospital and he pulled in, only stopping enough for Dean to get you out. You winced as he picked you up, but leaned more into his chest trying to keep your eyes open like you promised.

The doctors help you immediately, give you fifteen stitches and a “no strenuous activity” rule. They request that you stay the night for observation and you can leave tomorrow. The whole time that you can have visitors, Dean is right by your side holding your hand as you sleep off the fatigue of the night. 

“Thank you Dean.” You mumble right before falling asleep.

You don’t see the smile that he wears after that, because if you did, it might’ve killed you from too much perfection.


End file.
